New Life, New Choices
by Serena Fallen
Summary: Ana is left with a very hard decisssion between what is right ans what she knows. What will she do? She has to leave her home when a dragon named Adurna hatches to her. Will she choose good or evil? Will she choose Murtagh or Eragon? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I ran from him clutching Adurna to my chest. I feared for our lives as I ran toward the balcony. I glanced over my shoulder to see the dark figure following me down the long hallway. As I searched the sky I started to panic further. "Where is he?" I thought to myself. Then just as I was about to give up hope I saw the all too familiar figure of a dragon in the distance.

I clutched Adurna tighter to my chest causing her to glance up at me in confusion. But I didn`t have time to tell her. As the dragon came closer I climbed up on the rail. Galbatorix grabbed for me just as I jumped. I heard a roar in the distance just as I was caught by the one person I trusted. I heard Galbatorix scream as we flew away safely.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I tell you about me I must tell you the story of my parents. My mom was a beautiful elf princess, who was kidnapped by Galbatorix before the elves hid themselves. He also kidnapped my father who was the bravest of the human soldiers. My mother had long gorgeous brown hair that went down to her knees and was oddly always the right kind of curly. Never flat and never fluffy, always right. My dad was more of a Blonde hair pretty blue eyes type but my mother never found him to be her type though my father fell in love with her at first sight.

Galbatorix used his mighty dragon Shuikan to bring them to his castle and then had them locked in a room together for weeks. They were given food through a little slot under the door and never saw or spoke to anyone but each other. But Galbatorix had something worse in mind for them than that. He came to them on a very stormy night and told them, "You will bear a child or die here. It`s your choice. I will set you free once the child is of age."

"Why should we believe one as evil as you?" My mother said. She was not afraid of the dragon rider who stood in front of her.

Galbatorix smiled a sadistic smile and replied, "What other choice do you have? Bear a child or die here. Which do you prefer?"

Though my mother didn`t love my father she wanted to go home. She wanted to help her kingdom against Galbatorix. So to do so my mother had to try to love my father but it was a failed effort for someone else had already won over her heart.

So my parents did as Galbatorix said. My father wanted her to love him and tried everything in his power to win her over but she wasn`t interested in him. So after being trapped in Galbatorix`s castle for nearly 5 years my mother finally ended up pregnant with me.

My name is Anastasia daughter of the last elven princess. Galbatorix has been raising me since my mother gave birth to me but I despise him. My mother`s gentle blood ran throughme so my ideals collided with Galbatorix`s. He told me when I turned 10 that he let my parents free but I don`t believe him for I know how his mind works and know that he couldn`t let them leave in fear of his castle being discovered.

It`s my 16th birthday now and as a gift Galbatorix has left the castle to go try to find the elves hiding place. I ventured around the castle not afraid to be caught. The first place I wanted to see was his thrown room. I heard a rumor around the castle that that`s where he keeps his dragon egg. I know what dragons look like thanks to Shuikan. But I wanted to see the egg.

I opened the big door hearing it as it creaked open. Cautiously I glanced around hoping that no one heard. When I saw the coast was clear I inched in and closed the door behind me. I searched everywhere but found nothing. Not until I noticed the tapestry on the wall moving like there was a breeze behind it. Moving it to the side I gasped as I caught a glimpse of the beautiful blue egg atop a podium.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped into the room but stopped. If it hatches to me what would I do? Where would I go? Right now Galbatorix has control over me. I sighed and gave the egg one more heartfelt look before I left.

I decided to ask one of the stable hands to prepare my horse for me. He left quickly as I went to my room and packed a small bag of clothes and food. I also grabbed my book and then my cloak. When I got to the stable I put my cloak on and attached my things to my beautiful mares saddle. Her mane was a gorgeous light brown with black socks and a strip of white down her nose. I named her Cappucino since her color reminded me of coffee. I patted her neck taking the reins from the stable boy. She started to get ansy knowing we were going for a long ride.

I smiled as I got into her saddle with ease and then trotted out into the forest where I let her go into a full blown gallop. She loved it just as much as I did until we saw a big black shadow fall over us. I looked up to see a dragon over me with a boy in the saddle looking down at me amused. When he noticed that I had seen him he and his mighty dragon disappeared. That is, until Cappucino and me ran across a clearing. My horse freaked at the sight of the mighty beast. But as I calmed her I saw the dragon and her rider make no move toward us.

I dismounted my horse tying her reins lightly to a branch. I walked half the distance between us but stopped when the dragon looked at me with an expression between gentle and calculating. But her rider stepped forward looking me over rather than calculating our situation. "What are you doing so far from home?"

He looked over my shoulder back toward Galbatorix`s castle and I shuddered. "Argetlam, that is not by any means home. Just a prison that I have endured since birth by myself since Galbatorix murdered my mother and father."

His gaze turned questioning as he asked, "Who were your mother and father?"

I sighed feeling the pain all over again at the loss of my parents who I never even got to meet. "My father was no one special. He was a human soldier. The best one of the Dragon Riders. My mother was the Drottningu for all elves. They were kidnapped by Galbatorix before the elves hid themselves. Now they`re dead."

A sense of sadness was eminent in the air around us. I could see in his eyes that he was truly sorry for my loss. "Why are you here? Why are you not in the castle under lock and guard?"

"Galbatorix isn`t home and therefore I`m taking my leave and enjoying my time in the woods to read." I purposely left out the part about discovering the egg in Galbatorix`s thrown room.

A small cocky smile crept over the rider`s face as he looked at me. His dragon must have spoken to him through some kind of mental link cause he nodded and then eyed me more thoroughly. "Well shall I keep you company today?"

I blinked several times completely caught off guard. "Umm sure."

His smile widened at the sight of the blush on my cheeks. But I took my bag off the saddle and sat close to his dragon but far enough away that I wasn`t in any personal boundaries. Eragon sat next to me and put his arms behind him as he looked up at the sky. "What is it like? I mean in the castle."

I tensed and he noticed it for his gaze went from the stars to me. "The castle is dark and quiet but sometimes you can hear the screams of innocent men who Galbatorix thinks are trying to overthrow him. Other`s you`ll hear his dragon roar a frightful roar of pleasure as he and Galbatorix torcher people but the worst was when they brought that boy from the Varden in. I think his name was Murtagh. When his dragon hatched it was like living with 2 of them."

The rider`s expression stayed the same as silenced pressed against me like a heavy wall trying to push out all my secrets. Finally he asked, "What`s your name?"

Smiling at the smooth subject change I replied, "My name`s Anastasia but call me Ana. What`s your name Argetlam?"

He smiled at my formality and said, "It`s Eragon."

"Ahh you`re the farm boy that has Galbatorix wandering the land`s trying to build ar army."

This made him give a cocky grin as he replied, "Maybe I am."

"Only one other person has infuriated him this much and that was my mother who tried to hide me from him after she gave birth to me. Because of that one incident everyone in the castle stays on their toes. All but me. I wish he would end the disaster they call my life."

Eragon`s expression changed again to sad as he thought that over. "Maybe I can help you leave."

My mood brightened and I looked at him with a hopeful expression. "Please. I`ll do whatever it takes. Just please help me escape."

He smiled and listened as his dragon spoke to him. Then he said, "Yes I`ll help you but do me one favor." Always a price, I thought. "You must bring the dragon egg with you."

I shivered remembering the sight of the gorgeous egg. Eragon noticed and asked, "Have you seen it?"

I nodded and said, "I wanted to find it today but didn`t want to get too close in case the egg hatches to me. I wouldn`t have had anywhere to go. He would`ve made me like Murtagh or killed me."

Eragon`s dragon blew out a puff of smoke and Eragon laughed. "Saphira says that he wouldn`t get passed her. We`ll help you Ana. Not because we want the egg but because we want you."

I blushed again and Saphira came up to me and rubbed her nose against my cheek gently. I lightly patted her cheek and said, "Thank you but I better return. It`s almost dark."

Eragon nodded and said, "We`ll be at Galbatorix`s castle in 3 days to get you. We`ll come at night and meet you either on the balcony or in the field." I nodded and went to step away but Eragon grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. I was about to say something when suddenly he kissed my cheek. When he pulled back he had a light blush on his cheeks which were a pail comparison to my blush. He quickly mounted Saphira and with one mighty jump he lept off into the distance.

I mounted Cappucino who had calmed a lot while around the dragon. We rode home at a quick trot. When we arrived I had the stable hand take care of my horse as I went to my room to think. But, when I opened my bedroom door all thoughts of Eragon left my head when I was faced with Murtagh. He went for my hand but I crossed my arms over my chest. He said, "Why are you huffy and puffy? I was the one who searched the entire castle looking for you. Where were you all day?"

I didn`t answer but instead I put my bag on my bed and walked to my closet. Murtagh grabbed the bag and said, "This is where you were all day. Out reading while I was here searching for you. And putting up your mental block to me. Have you completely gone mad."

I turned on him feeling anger flow through my body. "I didn`t choose you Murtagh. Galbatorix is the one who wants me to love you for his own selfish needs. I don`t want this. He`s just going to do to you and me what he did to my parents. Force us to bear a child then kill us. I`m not feeble like the rest of these women."

Murtagh was quiet for a minute as I rummaged for close. But suddenly his hand was on my arm forcing me to face him though this wasn`t like what Eragon did. Eragon was gentle while Murtagh`s grip was cutting off circulation. His lips crashed onto mine and I felt sick to my stomach. He pushed me against the wall and then pulled back breathless. He waited for me to make a move to kiss him back but I did not.

Suddenly his grip on my arm was gone and he was walking out of my room. I slid down to the floor and cried. I wonder if this is how my mother felt. Forced into love but at least my father was gentle. I grabbed my night clothes and changed quickly afraid that Murtagh would return and take advantage. I slid into bed and curled up in a ball crying myself to sleep to drawn out the srcreams of the people Murtagh was torchering.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke feeling tired and dirty so I bathed and dressed in my beautiful blue dress with it`s nice open sleeves at the elbow and it`s white lace in the skirt. I had my maid Ashton put my hair in a braid and tie it with a bow. She interlaced some blue and white lace into it trying to cheer me up. But my mood couldn`t be shifted for I was to dine with Murtagh for Breakfast. As I walked down the hall and to the stairs I felt my hopes spiral downward with the stairs. Murtagh would surely discover Eragon on my mind and then our plans.

I tried to think of something else incase Murtagh did try to enter my mind and discover what I had done yesterday. As I entered the dining room I saw him taste testing a dish that our main chef made. He gave a few tips and then the chef left. Murtagh looked solemn until he saw me then he smiled and said, "Ana, Good morning. Will you join me for breakfast?"

I was silent for a minute but then nodded and sat down. He went for my hand under the table but I moved them both into my lap. He sighed and asked, "How did you sleep?"

I stayed on guard as I replied, "Fine. Why do you ask?"

I saw the all too familiar look of captured prey in Murtagh`s expression as he replied, "Your dreams were screaming to me all night but when I entered them I saw none else then my brother. The goody two shoes who now has your heart I see. You even said his name a lot in your sleep."

I didn`t know how to react so I just stared at the table. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. For a split second he looked sad but then his expression turned to the blank mask he wore as he said, "Ana at least give me a chance to try to win you over. All I want is your love."

I nearly gagged but I looked him straight in the eye and said, "All you want is to make love to me so that Galbatorix has another off spring of the Royal elven family. You just want to please his wishes like his lap dog."

I felt his hand connect with my face before I even knew what was happening. He screamed, "You insulant girl. Do you really think that my mind and heart is controlled by him. I felt love toward you but now I shall see if it`ll be me who punishes you or your father."

"Galbatorix is not my father." I screamed at him before I ran from the room. I ran all the way to my bedroom before I stopped and broke down and cried.

I woke to the sound of a dragon`s roar far off in the distance. Galbatorix will be home soon. But first he`ll see to the servant`s then to the towns people and by tomorrow night he`ll be able to deal with me.

I got up and dressed quickly deciding to leave for a long ride into the forest. I had the stable hand saddle Cappucino as quickly as he could. I wished he could come with me but I knew if he wasn`t here tonight he would be punished. That and Galbatorix could scry him but not me. My mother had given me a charm so that I would be protected from anyone who tried to scry me.

We rode as quickly as we could out of the castle and city surrounding it and into the woods. That`s when I noticed how quiet it was. I looked around and saw a black figure above me. I noticed them immediately just before I felt sometime try to touch my mind. I opened it slightly just enough for communication but not enough so that they could get any information.

_So I see you came to see me again, _I heard Eragon`s voice in my head.

_More or less. Galbatorix just returned and I needed out. I must talk to you Eragon._ I knew he heard the fear in my voice because what he said next let me know he cared.

_There`s a clearing about a mile north of you. Go there and we will discuss what happened. _

I pushed Cappuccino to ride faster in that direction. After 5 minutes we arrived to see Eragon and Saphira already started a fire. I dismounted Cappucino and brought her as close to the fire as I could without getting too close to Saphira. I tied her to a branch and sat across the fire from Eragon.

I heard him inhale his breath as he saw my face. He came closer to me stroking my cheek and asked, "Who did this to you?"

I remembered that incident between Murtagh and me but forgot to close my mind before Eragon could see. Saphira growled obviously seeing it too. Eragon started to move his hand to my face but I pushed it aside and asked, "What are you doing?"

Eragon replied with, "I`m going to heal it."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No, Eragon, you need to save your strength for tomorrow. Don`t worry about something so futile as a bruise on my face."

I saw his eyebrows rise as he caught the hint of concern underlying my words. "Ana, don`t worry about my strength. Let me heal it for you."

Saphira reached out to me with her mind and said, _Give up little one. He can be more stubborn and persistent then you can. Just let him heal it so he can feel better about himself._

Eragon gave her a look that said shut up but I sighed and said, "Fine. I`ll let you heal it."

He leaned toward me and said in the ancient language, "Waíse heill."

I felt a tingly sensation in my face and then he moved back smiling. I turned my head to say thank you but before I could say it his lips connected with mine. His kiss was gentle with his hand resting on my knee. He sighed lightly and then leaned back opening his eyes to look at me. A light blush covered his cheeks as a very dark and ferocious one covered mine. He smiled and said, "I was aiming for your cheek but that`s good as well."

Behind him Saphira made a noise low in her throat like a chuckle and said, _If that much blood rushes to your faces for a kiss than imagine what would happen with something more intimate. _

I blushed more remembering my talk with Murtagh about that. I`ve never thought about sharing that with any man until now. As I glanced at Eragon through the corner of my eye I noticed that his eyebrows were bunched as if he were deep in thought.

Sighing I sent Saphira a mental question, _Saphira would you mind if I leaned against you to rest?_

She nodded her reply and I stood and walked over to her. I covered with my cloak and curled up in a ball. Eragon followed and sat next to me as I tried to sleep. He kissed my forehead lightly and said, "Sleep. I`ll be here when you wake."

I slept for the first time in 16 years without crying myself to sleep. But I dreamt of the egg in Galbatorix`s throne room. I dreamt it had a voice and was talking to me. It told me, "Ana, do not be afraid. I will lead you to the path you have not chosen yet. I will guide you and we will learn from each other. I will be your friend as you are mine. You must come to me soon or I fear our life will end."

I woke up panting and sweating. Eragon sat up next to me with his hand on his sword. He looked around then at me. "Sorry nightmare."

He relaxed and took his hand off Brisingr. "What was your nightmare about?"

I shifted and said, "It was about the dragon egg. It spoke to me in my dream. Telling me that I need to come and get it. And soon for it fears if not we might both die."

Eragon glanced at Saphira who was now wide awake. There was a silent conversation between them and then Eragon sighed and said, "We`ll have to come sooner then. But there`s a storm so we might not make it far. The wind in storms tend to push her around while flying."

I nodded and looked at the sky for the time. "I should be heading back. I have another breakfast with Murtagh in the morn."

Eragon grumbled but said nothing else as I resaddled Cappuccino and then he lightly grabbed my arm so I turned to face him. His lips connected to mine and I closed my eyes. Our kiss lasted about 3 minutes and then he pulled back. I opened my eyes to see him watching me intently. I smiled letting him know I liked it.

After that I left riding on Cappuccino all the way to the castle. I quickly unmounted and put the saddle up and put her in her stall feeding her and giving her water. I ran up to my room and bathe then got into my gorgeous purple dress with blue lace in it. My maid helped me braid my hair and then put it in a bum with blue and purple lace in it. I looked at myself in the mirror and then left.

Murtagh was in the dining room but this time Thorn was with him. He sniffed me and lightly rubbed his head on my chest. I pat him on the head and then sat down. Murtagh smiled at my reaction and then started a small conversation. "Were you out with Cappuccino again?"

I nodded and said, "After a while I had to build a fire so that way I could read my book. It got hard to read when it got dark."

Intrigued he asked, "Why were you out all night?"

I decided not to be honest and said, "The castle feels stuffy lately and I like looking at the night sky. The star`s twinkle down at you and also the small chance I`ll see shooting stars."

He smiled eating up my story and said, "Well then maybe some night I shall take you out on Thorn and we can stay out all night looking at the night sky."

I nodded but our food arrived. I got a salad while he got eggs, bacon, and sausage. Something about eating another animal made me sick. So the chef`s knew that I preferred salad and since I befriended most of them they do it just to be nice to me. We ate in silence and I finished first as I went to drink the orange juice they brought out to me.

Thorn was fed a dead cow and I worked hard not to get sick at the sight. After breakfast Murtagh followed me to my room where I told him, "Murtagh this is sweet of you but I`m not feeling quite well. I`ll retire for tonight and see you in the morrow."

He nodded and kissed me lightly on the cheek before he left. I waited until he was way out of sight before I went in my room and changed into more durable clothes. I changed into a pair of pants with boots and a thick blouse with a cloak. I packed 2 dresses and some more pants, tops, and undergarments. I looked around deciding I wouldn`t needing anything else. I opened my door peeking out and then left. I walked into Galbatorix`s throne room looking around just as cautiously as the other day.

After I saw the all clear I ran behind the tapestry and grabbed my egg off the podium. But just as I touched it I felt it shake. So I hid it in my bag and went to my room. When I knew the coast was clear I took the egg out of my bag and set it on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard the egg crack and suddenly a bright light burst forth and I heard a bigger cracking sound. When I uncovered my eyes there was a light blue dragon sitting on my bed. She looked up at me and I smiled. I put my hand out to pet her but when my hand touched her head I felt a burning sensation in my hand. I pulled my hand back quickly looking at it. There was a weird mark on it but I didn`t have time to think of that cause I heard Shuikan roar as he came closer. I didn`t much time. I clutched My new dragon to my chest mumbling, "Adurna."

She cooed lightly but I didn`t have time. I ran out of my room to see him at the end of the hall. His eyes turned to dark slits when he saw Adurna in my arms. Just as I started to run I heard a storm start outside. I was a while ahead of Galbatorix when I ran into Murtagh. He saw Adurna in my arms but didn`t make a move to follow me. He stood there wide eyed as I ran away from him and Galbatorix.

I ran from him clutching Adurna to my chest. I feared for our lives as I ran toward the balcony. I glanced over my shoulder to see the dark figure following me down the hallway. As I searched the sky I started to panic further. "Where is he?" I thought to myself. Then just as I was about to give up hope I saw the all too familiar figure of a dragon in the distance.

I clutched Adurna tighter to my chest causing her to glance up at me in confusion. But I didn't have time to tell her. As the dragon came closer I climbed up on the rail. Galbatorix grabbed for me just as I jumped. I heard a roar in the distance just as I was caught by the one person I trusted. I heard Galbatorix scream as we flew away safely.

I looked up to see Eragon looking at me in a mix of worry, love, and his battle face on. Saphira had problems flying so I stayed hiding in Eragon`s shoulder. That is until we hid from the storm in a cave.. Eragon dismounted and then helped me down. I heard Saphir`s voice in my head as she said, _where`s the egg little one?_

I opened my cloak to show them all Adurna my new born baby dragon. Eragon pat her on the head and asked, "What`s her name?"

Blushing I said, "Her name`s Adurna."

He smiled and said, "ahh in the ancient language it means water. Makes sense given her color. "

I smiled and said, "so ummm what now?"

He went to say something but we heard the flap of wings of a dragon and then a big red dragon flew into the cave opening. Murtagh dismounted Thorn. He walked over to us and gave me one look before he glanced over at Eragon. He sighed and turned back to me saying, "Ana I just, just, umm I want you to know that I do love you. And I was hoping that maybe you`ld understand my situation a little more. I just wished I would`ve showed you the real me sooner." He saw Adurna in my arms and smiled, "She`s a beautiful dragon which I expected for you. Just k now that I will never raise a hand against you."

Eragon stepped forward and said, "You already have."

Murtagh flinched and said, " Stay out of this brother." He faced me and tried to calm. "Ana please just trust me."

I looked at Murtagh with pain in my eyes. And said, "Murtagh there`s no way I can trust you ever again. I tried and each time you were rough or cruel. And there`s no way I can ignore those yells every night of the people you torture. Murtagh I`m not like you or Galbatorix."

I saw a deep flash of pain but he walked up to me and quickly kissed me on the lips and then left. Thorn gave my dragon a sweet look before he flew off. I collapsed on the floor letting go of Adurna who walked around looking at me worried. Eragon sat next to me and pulled me against him and let me cry.

When I was done and cried no more I sat up and had Adurna lay against me. Saphira went out to catch herself a buck and Adurna a rabbit. While she was gone I asked Eragon, "What do I do now that I have a dragon?"

"Saphira and I will take you to the elves and stay with you as you train. We`ll help out any way we can. And I`ll make sure to help you train along the way."

Smiling I went to sleep against Eragon`s chest that night.

Saphira returned the next morning carrying 6 rabbits. She gave one to Adurna who tore it apart and went to give one to me but I shook my head no and said, "I can`t eat something that`s lived a life."

Eragn`s eyes widened and he said, "So you're a vegetarian?"

I shrugged and said, "More of a person who doesn`t eat anything that`s lived once upon a time. I do eat eggs and what not but no pork, rabbit, steak, sausage. None of that."

Eragon smiled and said, "I`m just finding more and more reason to love you."

He gave me some bread with cheese which I nibbled on. Eragon said nothing but I knew he wanted me to eat more. I`m not just me anymore. Now I`m living for me and Adurna. I sighed and looked at Adurna who had finished her rabbit and looked pretty fat too. Eragon offered me his hand as he said, "We`ll head to the Varden first that way we can resupply and get our horses. And then we`ll ride to the elven village. We`ll need to stop in towns a lot since it`s almost Saphira can`t carry us both for that long and you`re dragon, Adurna, won`t be old enough to carry you for a while."

I nodded feeling wary at the thought of seeing the Varden. It took us a good day and a half flying on Saphira to reach the Varden and when we did there were a lot of bows and arrows pointed at me and Adurna. Eragon stood between me and the arrows. That is until a man with long black hair and a graying beard walked up. "Eragon why do you bring a stranger to the Varden? We do not trust any."

Before Eragon could respond we all heard a light roar from behind me as Adurna climbed over my shoulder and into my arms. I felt all the air around me be vanish as everyone sucked in a breath. Eragon explained what had happened. He told them that he had read my mind and saw my heart and there were no evil intentions from either. He was sure that I was safe.

Ajihad looked me over and said, "What is your name child?"

Blushing I said, " My name is Anastasia Drottningu of the Alfr. My mother gave the name to me when I was born." I relayed the story of what happened to my parents. Ajihad nodded so I said, "I just wanted away from Galbatorix and got Adurna as a parting gift in a way."

Everyone around me chuckled. Someone went to touch Adurna but Saphira growled at them. She sighed to Eragon and me when we looked at her incredulously, _ I can`t help it. She feels like a daughter to me._

Eragon said something to her that he blocked from me and she almost smiled. I didn`t know dragon`s could smile. Ajihad spoke up then and said, "She will stay. I don`t have a room set up for you or anything we can use for your dragon like we have for Eragon. So you may sleep where you want tonight but you`ll mightend up sharing a room with Eragon by tomorrow evening."

I nodded and said, "That`ll be fine thank you. But we must head off to see the elves soon."

I looked up at Eragon who said," That`s up to you. We could stay here for a bit and let Adurna grow and have you train or we can head to the elves and do it then."

"I`ll stay here and train for a bit. I don`t want to look weak to my brethren."

Eragon led me up to his bedroom where there was a big gaping hole in the side of the room that looked out over the mountain. There were 2 beds already so I just took the second one. We were quiet for a long time and then Eragon said, "Ana I know this is a big change for you and I`m sorry. Just know that I`ll be here to make it easier for you. And Adurna will have Saphira when she can use the mental link."

Curious about my Adurna I asked, "And when will she form the link?"

"It could be today it could be a week from now. All dragons are different. But until it`s formed it`ll be hard to train together. And using magic will be tough because it goes off your physical boundaries."

"Hmph."

He smiled and walked over to me, "What?"

"Do you take me for being weak and innocent as I may look?"

He blinked several times and smiled a cocky grin. "Why actually yes I do."

"Duel now."

He led me down to the dueling range. I guess word spread that we would duel because everyone was there. Adurna sat off to the side right beside Saphira. She didn`t look worried but Saphira looked calculating. I grabbed a sword and gave it to Eragon while I grabbed myself one. He stood to the South while I stood to the North. I brought the sword up parallel to the ground but over my head. We circled each other for a while.

When we had been circling for a good ten minutes I lunged at him and he blocked it and went to hit my left thigh but I also blocked it. I did a somersault with one hand getting some distance between us, then yelled, "Deloi."

The earth shook under Eragon and I leapt at him striking before I landed and when I did I went down and spun around almost successfully tripping him. He balanced himself and went for my head but I blocked and brought myself up pushing his sword back. We fought using magic and our swords for a good hour when Ajihad came up to investigate. He watched as we dueled it out for another good twenty minutes.

Our fight was almost never ending until I saw an opening on Eragon`s left when he missed his step. As he tried to regain his footing I put my left foot behind his right causing him to fall down. I held my sword to his neck and he smiled saying, "Fine you win. I admit that you are one fantastic fighter."

I gave him my hand helping him up but when he was up I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. We heard ooohhhhs and ahhhhs from the crowd. Then there was a lot of clapping. I pulled away from Eragon who was smiling like a maniac. Ajihad walked up and said, "I guess we have some Dragon Rider romance going on here. You fight well Ana, who taught you?"

"Actually no one really. I practiced with the stable hands." I saw some people in the crowd step back. I laughed and said, "I`m self taught but occasionally Galbatorix will hire someone to help me. But they always leave saying there`s nothing left that I can be taught. He never found it in his interest to teach me so I stole his spell books and taught myself the ancient language."

Ajihad looked pleased but dispersed the crowd saying, "You two go rest. We`ll have lots to do tomorrow."

When everyone was gone Eragon pulled me into a deep passionate steamy kiss that left me breathless. His hand was on my lower back and the other was tangled in my hair. I felt my hands react and connect behind his neck. He moaned lightly but our sweet scene was interrupted by Saphira when she said, _ I hate to interrupt love birds but it is time to rest. And you both stink._

Eragon pulled back putting his forehead to mine and said, "Let`s ride back on Saphira. "

_ Oh no you won`t. You guys are in need of a bath and I`m clean right now. _

I smiled and held Eragon`s hand until we got to our room.


	6. Chapter 6

I lay in bed that night thinking about Eragon. I felt so attached to him though I`ve only known him for not more than three days. He`s just so sweet and caring, the complete opposite of Murtagh. I rolled over so I could see Eragon who had fallen asleep facing me. His hand was out toward me and it took me a second to decide if I should grab it or not. Saphira caught me staring at his hand and said, _Take it Little One, It`ll make him happy when he wakes._

_But Saphira I`m not sure what kind of relationship I want with Eragon. I don`t quite know how I feel about him. _

She sniffed lightly and replied, _Trust your heart not your mind Little One. You`ll know in time. Tell him when you`re ready about how you feel. Until then he`ll not make another step forward._

Sighing I reached out for his hand and Adurna came up and lightly sniffed it before crawling in my bed. Eragon woke at my touch and looked at me with sleepy eyes but smiled. "Ana, I hope you know that I`m falling in love with you."

I didn`t know how to react which made him lightly chuckle as he said, "I`ll wait until you love me too." He yawned and then squeezed my hand before drifting off to sleep.

I woke stiffly a month later. Eragon had been training me and now my entire body was stiff from the physical and mental work. Adurna and me had our mental connection but she didn`t talk much. Eragon still walked behind me all the time and held my hand when I allowed it. Eragon estimated that in about 5 month's time Adurna would be big enough to ride.

I dressed in my pants and shirt and went to practice with Eragon again this morning. Adurna greeted me as I walked out of our makeshift changing room. _Nice of you to come out while there`s still sunlight._

_ The sun`s not even up yet._

_ But it shall be in an hour`s time. _

I shuddered thinking of the cold but said nothing to her. She was awfully feisty and so on these days I chose not to speak to her. We arrived at the training grounds to see Eragon leaning against the rocks smiling, obviously talking to Saphira. When we got close enough Eragon pushed off the wall and strode up to me saying. "We`re not training today. Saphira wants to take a break and have some fun. "

I smiled and asked, "So what are we doing?"

"We`re going exploring. Just you and me, Saphira wants to take Adurna to relax in the lake."

He looked at me waiting for a reply. _ What do you think? Should we take a day off or train?_

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and said, _Let`s have some fun. We`re both getting tense and need to relax._

I turned to Eragon and replied, "Sure let`s go."

He grabbed my hand and looked at our dragon`s one more time saying, "You guys be good. Saphira call me if there are any problems."

She gave a curt nod and both of our dragon`s flew off. I smiled seeing Adurna`s beautiful scales reflect the light. Eragon pulled me toward the stables where we saddled up our horses. I had him wait there while I ran to our room to change into something more appropriate. I changed into my favorite blue and white lace dress. I asked a maid to braid the pretty strings of lace into my hair. When she was done I ran back down to the stables.

Eragon heard me approach but when he turned his face turned to one of surprise. He looked me up and down before he smiled and said, "Wow you`re gorgeous."

I spun around so he could see my dress. When I faced him again I blushed and stepped toward him. I leaned up on my toes but didn`t quite reach, before I could step back Eragon connected our lips and put his hand on my back and the other on my neck. He pulled me to his body. Our kiss was gentle but sweet. He pulled back slowly watching me cautiously. I leaned toward him and put my head to his chest.

I heard him chuckle then say, "Come on let`s go."

We both mounted our horse`s and rode off. Eragon watched me ride Cappuccino for a while before I asked, "What?"

Eragon blushed and said, "I was just admiring how you and your horse are so close."

I leaned down and patted her neck. She bobbed her head showing that she enjoyed the attention. We rode in silence for a while longer before we stopped in a clearing a few miles from the lake. Eragon dismounted and then helped me dismount. I sat at the bottom of tree using the trunk to lean against it. Eragon followed suit by rather just sat beside me leaning back on his arms for support.

He seemed happy as we watched the sky and listened to the mind`s of those around us. I accidentally brushed against Eragon`s mind but instantly pulled back. He looked at out of the corner of his eye and smiled,_ Go ahead and see what I`m thinking._

I did as he said and when he let me in my mind was overwhelmed by the images he showed me of the elf nation. It was hidden in plain sight, but yet no one knew where it was. I saw gardens that made my heart ache and houses built out of trees. But then one person was on Eragon`s mind. A beautiful elf who`s long dark hair flowed behind her and who`s eyes Eragon was so set on staring at. I pulled my mind away from his and blushed. So he`s in love with that elf. The one who`s looks put me to shame.

His noticed and glanced over at me blushing as well. "I`m sorry Ana. I was in love with her before I met you. Her name is Arya and she is also a princess. She`s the reason I have Saphira the reason I found her egg in the woods."

Feeling hurt I stood and got back on Cappuccino. Eragon went to follow but I rode off before he could. I rode to the lake where Adurna was. _Adurna we`re leaving. Tell Saphira goodbye quickly. _

She did as told but before she could make it out of the water Eragon rode up and intercepted Cappuccino. He spoke to her mentally blocking me out. He turned to me and said, "Ana don`t be foolish. Arya and me will never be more than an elven princess and a rider. She does not care for me in any way other than me being a rider. Stop being foolish and stay here with the Varden, Saphira and most of all me."

I shook my head and looked at him with tears already in my eyes. "Eragon I want to feel loved and if your heart already belongs to her than how can you say you love me or even try to."

He was speechless so I took back control of my horse and rode to the Varden where I left Cappuccino in the sables to be tend to and went up to my room. I asked for another room from Ajihad and told him that I do not feel proper sharing one with Eragon. When I returned to take my belongings Eragon sat on his bed clearly being scolded by Saphira.

When he heard me he stood up and said, "Ana please let me show you how much I care. I will show you that you are the only woman in my life. Please just….just give me a chance to redeem myself. I k now that showing you that was wrong. I just wanted to show you your cousin. I never wanted you to notice that I thought I was in love with her."

I ignored him until Saphira spoke to me. I knew she only spoke to me for Eragon`s face stayed still in his pain, _Child please take pity on him if nothing else. He is a man who does not know what love truly is. He yearns for it and since Arya was the first lady he saw he thought he was in love. That is until he met you. Take pity on the boy and give him one chance._

_Can I count on you Saphira to keep him in line and to make sure he stays true to what he says._ I asked still not liking the idea.

_Yes child I will keep him in line._ To prove her point she leaned down and puffed smoke out at him. He winced and looked between us as we both smiled.

Even Adurna was smiling. Eragon asked, "Are the ladies now conspiring against me?"

Saphira said to all of us,_ No we are just fixing a problem that the men decided to start._

I couldn`t help smile as Eragon`s smile faded. He stepped toward me so that our bodies touched and my mind went blank. His face was merely inches from mine when he asked, "Am I yours and you mine or shall I try harder?"

My mind raced trying to get a clear train of thought but none came. He put his hands on my hips and said, "I love you Ana. Please be mine."

I couldn`t help the fact that I leaned forward and that our lips touched. His breath left him as if he had been holding it and his hands tightened on my hips as he pulled my body against his. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and my hands slowly move to grab his shirt on his chest. He kissed me for a long time before I felt his tongue move against my bottom lip. I tingled everywhere from the touch and then decided to open my mouth to him. He pulled me tighter against him as his tongue explored my mouth and my tongue touched his. I couldn`t hold myself up anymore but Eragon caught me right as my knees gave out.

He carried me to his bed and layed me down him laying on top of me. His body was light on mine as he propped himself up on his elbows. He looked at my face looking for anger for what I now knew he did. I smiled and grabbed his collar saying, "I`ll forgive you this one time but Eragon Shade Slayer you better not try that again."

As I pulled him into a kiss I felt his lips spread in a smile. He kissed me for a long time when finally we both needed to stop to eat. When we left our room our faces were red like guilty little children. He held my hand as he walked with me to the dining chamber. When we stepped in, everyone turned to towardus. I blushed more but Eragon led me to the buffet area. We ate only fruit but I also had some root soup the dwarves were fantastic at making.

Lady Nasuada walked up to us and spoke loudly so all could hear. "Looks like our little Empire girl joined us just to win the heart of our warrior. There were no good intentions present just lust. I hope you guys find your romance as the empire rules killing more and more of us and controlling the world further."

Eragon stood and spoke directly to her louder then she had spoken, "Sometimes love is what drives us the strongest to get our mission done. Not all can thrive on pure vengeance and hate. Some of us are driven by having those we love behind us. If that makes us such bad people that we found love at this time than be it."

He helped me up before turning back to Nasuada and giving her a meaningful look then he led me back down to our room. When we got there I sat on my bed leaning against my head board and staring out into the distance. Eragon came up to me and rubbed my cheek, "What ails you Ana?"

Adurna spoke for me for I didn`t trust my voice. _She feels that this Lady Nasuada was right in her accusations and that there should be less romance between you. She also worries about all those that do die while you two are falling in love._

Eragon became angered and said, "Lady Nasuada is just jealous of what we have and of what she lacks. Do not fret for her accusations are false. She has no right to sit in judgment for she does not understand what we riders go through. It`s tough enough to be who we are."

I sighed and looked at the rider next to me, "I want to go to Ellesmera."


End file.
